¿Qué Habrías Hecho Tú?
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: OneShot AsuKure, ShikaTema. No pudo hacer más que romper en lágrimas el día que pensó qué habría hecho ella. Temari reacciona al saber de la muerte de Asuma a puño y letra de Shikamaru. “Nada es para siempre, ni yo, ni él, ni ella seremos, ni él lo fue...


**¿Qué Habrías Hecho tú?**

_(Oneshot)_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

**Un cortísimo momento de reflexión y de dolorisísima falta de inspiración. Un pequeño AsuKure/ShikaTema que aunque en ninguno es marcado es muy obvio. Porque siendo uno de mis peronajes favoritos, Asuma y su muerte no podían pasar desapercibidos en esta patética existencia mía.**

**No sé donde estas preciosa, no he sabido de tí en muchos días, estoy preocupada, pero esta es para tí, UchihaHannabi. Te amo.**

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

¿Qué Habrías Hecho Tú, Temari?

No pude hacer más que romper en lágrimas el día que, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado (que en realidad no me afectaba directamente), pensé qué habría hecho yo?

Pensé... ¿Llorar, llorar Temari? Que asquerosa basura humana eres si lo único que harías en su situación sería llorar. Como un tonta, como una nenita indefensa. Me mordí ambos índices llena de rabia de haber pensado algo idiota. ¿Qué habrías hecho, Temari si el hombre que amas es asesinado tan simplemente por un Akatsuki, mientras tu esperas un hijo suyo?

Aventé todos los frascos de fragancias que como hermana del Kazekage tenía por defecto a una pared, absolutamente todos, creando un olor hipnóticamente fuerte que me noqueó y me dejó tirada en mi cama vegetando durante buenos 15 minutos. Buenos quince minutos en los que mis ojos permanecieron sosamente abiertos cual platos, chorreando agua salada.

Y me pregunté una vez más... ¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Temari? Si llorar no te habría servido de nada... si gritar no te habría vaciado el alma... si matar al responsable no lo habría devuelto a ti... si suicidarte no te iba a llevar hasta él... ¿Qué?

Se preguntarán ahora por qué yo me esforzaba tanto por la empatía. Nunca creí ser una niña sentimental y la verdad es que lo soy mucho... cosas como estas me dejan destrozada, cosas como estas me hacen ver que en verdad tengo todo lo necesario, que no puedo quejarme, que miles de personas amarían mi vida.

Trataba de comprender lo que le había pasado a ella por si un día me sucedía a mí, muerta de miedo de que fuera posible. Maldita sea, es que ser ninja es un asco...

¿Qué es que una no puede querer, una no puede depender, una no puede confiar, una no puede estar tranquila? Ser ninja es un asco y he vivido con esa verdad por años sin comprenderla por completo. Y me enferma que no pudiéramos todas y todos comprender hasta que algo así le pasara alguien cercano (o no tanto), alguien con quien de un modo u otro estuviéramos conectados.

¿Quién diría que un día podíamos jactarnos de estar aquí y al día siguiente comprender que no podemos jactarnos de estar aquí, pues estamos algo más solos? ¿Cómo podía decirle que entendía su dolor, si no era verdad, no lo entendía?

¿Con qué cara intentar contactarle para darle una palabra de aliento si yo estaba devastada?

Un hombre no puede ni podrá nunca comprender la angustia que como mujeres sentimos todas por una madre que tiene que enfrentar el mundo sola con su hijo. Y solo de pensarlo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¿Qué tanto lloraba él por el muerto, qué tanto por la viuda, qué tanto por sí mismo? ¿Qué tanto odiaba la muerte estúpida que un Akatsuki le había dado, qué tanta pena sentía por la mujer encinta y sola, qué tanto se sentía miserable por saberse solo e incomprendido en su aldea? ¿Qué tan egoísta era su visión del fallecimiento de su sensei?

Yo en verdad nunca lo sabré. Y nunca lo sabré porque sé muy dentro de mí que nunca tendré agallas para preguntarlo y porque sé que nunca voy a entender lo que pasa por esa cabeza suya tan llena de todo, de todo!

Por un momento imaginé que yo era ella... e imaginando al discípulo en el lugar del maestro, mi corazón dio un brinco y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¡NO!!

Me recosté de espaldas en el suelo. Presionando mi pecho me di cuenta como el dolor se iba poco a poco... y conforme respiré calmadamente me di cuenta de que... me habría costado muchísimo ser capaz de soportarlo. Una de mis manos se deslizó hasta mi vientre, despacio... mientras yo recuperaba mi ritmo cardiaco e imaginaba a una pequeña criatura allí donde mi mano yacía medio muerta...

Nada es para siempre, ni yo ni él... ni ella ni él... ni la que llora, ni el que ríe, ni el que llora ni la que ríe. ¿Quién es eterno, quién decide cómo y cuándo morir? Asuma fue sólo uno más de los tanto que a manos de otros han muerto, sólo uno más que dejó a una mujer esperando en casa... sólo uno más entre los miles que el mundo en el que vivimos ha dejado sin el derecho a vivir.

Kurenai es sólo una más de las tantas mujeres que en batalla no han muerto pero que por una batalla han muerto un poco. Es sólo una madre más que pierde la ilusión por la que toda niña camina diariamente, por la que todas nos peinamos en la mañana y nos rizamos las pestañas. Es sólo una mujer más de tantas que hay, que por azares está ligeramente conectada conmigo, pero que no la hace especial, porque como ella ha habido miles... porque como ella habrá miles.

Frustrada sabiendo que todo tiene un fin y que para nosotros los shinobi es casi siempre fatídico, me cubrí el rostro con las manos, sólo para empezar a llorar cual niña de cinco años, asustada y triste, verdaderamente triste, de que nuestro destino como mujeres y como hombres se viera truncado por el hecho de ser ninjas, por haber escogido eso que nuestro mundo de cualquier modo necesita.

Me ahogaba la pena y no podía hacer más que seguir llorando y quería llorar, de verdad quería hacerlo. No lloraba por Asuma, ni lloraba por Kurenai, lloraba por mí y por todos los que estábamos caminando por la cuerda floja al igual que ellos, los que habíamos escogido ese camino, ese camino que tarde o temprano nos llevaría al mismo lugar.

Ser un ninja es tan difícil, tan doloroso, tan sacrificante. Uno al final muere a manos de otro, haga lo que haga... uno al final deja alguien llorando... sea madre, padre, esposa, esposo, compañero, compañera, amigo, amiga, hermano, hermana, hija, hijo...

Sólo sé ahora que definitivamente como mujer, desde ese momento sé algo my claramente. Es muy probable que no encuentre un hombre a la medida de mis posibilidades, es muy probable que esta vida que tengo de dieciocho años no cambie mucho dentro de veinte, que todo esté estático y como kunoichi nunca forme una familia... Pero sí lo hago, sé algo, firmemente...

Él se va primero... Yo no soportaría causarle un dolor tan grande a alguien. Yo no soportaría hacer que alguien sufriera por mí. Yo no seré quien deje a alguien atrás, yo no seré quien haga llorar al otro, yo no seré quien muera primero, no.

Y una vez más... me imagino ella y le imagino él, una vez más el corazón se me estruja, una vez más tengo ganas de llorar, una vez más la angustia me inunda el cuerpo, pero no. Si yo fuera ella, estaría orgullosa de haber conocido a un hombre con el que yo había sido feliz, que por una razón u otra me había dejado con un pedacito de sí mismo, que con todo mi empeño iba a cuidar. Una semilla que tal vez sin agua germinaría en la tierra seca y que, finalmente, se convertiría en una fuerte planta... de grandes hojas.

Sin fuerza para contestar la carta de Shikamaru que me había llegado hacía algunas horas, la doblé y la dejé en mi mesa de noche mientras me metía en mis cobijas, para resguardarme de la noche helada de Suna. Una vez más la idea afloró en mi mente... y esta tercera vez no lloré, ni me dolió el pecho... ni nada.

Cogí la carta y releyéndola, comprendiendo el dolor que él sentía, sonreí. Tal vez pediría permiso para ir a Konoha a hacer entrar en razón al genio, sólo para estar a su lado... ¿Qué tanto por el bienestar de Shikamaru, qué tanto por el asunto de Kurenai y Asuma, qué tanto por mi misma?

No lo sabía y la verdad... es que no me importaba.

**·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..**

**Gracias por pasar por leer, un placer gastar mis segundos en palabras, que si bien trastornan nuestras ideas, nos unen como especie, y le dan sentido a esta comunicación que todos llevamos acabo. Porque las palabras nos hacen humanos, hagamos humanas a las palabras.**

**Amor siempre.**


End file.
